


Save Them

by Lovelynightshade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Andrei is their child, Angst, Backstory, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Gen, Heartwarming, Hugging, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Viktor and Yuuri have a child, Viktor's Parents, Yuuri and Viktor are married, house fire, past!Viktor, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelynightshade/pseuds/Lovelynightshade
Summary: A sixteen-year-old Viktor comes home from a competition to see his parents tense. They tell him news that changes his life. Then comes another moment that will change his life in a different sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I noticed the lack of Viktor's parents, and then the theory came. I almost cried while writing this, so did my beta. Hehe, tell me what you think about it. ~ Ms. Author

“Mama! Papa! I missed you!” A sixteen-year-old Viktor Nikiforov runs from the gate of the airport into the arms of both of his loving parents. His mother tightly wraps her arms around Viktor, his father wrapping his arms around the both of them.

“Vitya, we missed you too! We’re so _proud_ of you!” His mother, bearing a bright smile, kisses the top of Viktor’s head.

After a moment, they pull away from the hug.

Viktor smiles brightly, having missed the support of his parents during this Grand Prix. “Mama, are you feeling better now?”

The reason neither of his parents could make it to the final competition was due to his mother having caught a sudden illness about a week before, making her exhausted and throw up constantly. Viktor, though disappointed, understood and moved on to win the finals.

“Not exactly.” Viktor’s mother turns to his father and takes his hand in hers.

“We… have something to tell you after dinner.” Viktor’s father, with the same ocean blue eyes as Viktor, smiles reassuringly.

 

The car ride from the airport is long and silent.

Viktor stares boredly out of the window and absent-mindedly plays with his long hair.

He had inherited his mother’s platinum hair and heart-shaped smile, something many people like to point out, as well as her smaller build. His father had given Viktor his deep blue eyes. Both of them have always been very supportive of his skating as well as his sexuality. He told them when he was thirteen that he is gay and both of them were shocked, sure, but they still loved him regardless.

His mother is a small bakery owner, making amazing cakes and pastries. Even after Viktor started getting sponsored, making more than enough money to support his family, she continued to operate her shop, claiming that she sees it as something she loves, not a job.

Viktor’s father is not a genius, but he works hard. He was the one to insist that Viktor continued ice skating instead of quitting because everyone thought it was “girly”. He looks very tall and threatening, but is actually very kind at heart.

“Vitya?” Viktor’s father calls out to him.

“Yes?” Viktor snaps out of his daze and lifts his head to look at his father at the steering wheel.

“We watched you live, your jumps were flawless.” His father stares straight at the road while talking.

“Thanks, Papa!” Viktor replies sounding happy.

Empty. That’s all it is. No matter how people may compliment him, it’s always empty. _Your jumps are flawless. You skate beautifully. The step sequences are perfect._ It doesn’t make him happy or prideful. He no longer blushes at the words and praise. Viktor doesn’t know when, but at some point, hearing the same things over and over again became boring. It lost its meaning.

“Vitya, I’m glad you did well. I’m sorry we couldn’t make it because I was sick.” Viktor’s mother sounds sad but optimistic.

“Mama, I told you, I knew you were sick. I _told_ you to stay here instead of flying with me, you could have gotten worse. Hahaha! I hold no grudge!” Viktor laughs lightly and smiles at his mother. Of course, he wanted his parents to be there, but he couldn’t let his sick mother board a plane and end up getting worse.

 

Viktor, his mother, and his father all sit at the dinner table of their home.

Viktor’s mother made borsch, one of Viktor’s favorites, with meat and garlic bread.

Viktor bites into his bread and looks up at his parents, who seem tense. A slight pang of worry hits Viktor. “Mama, Papa, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

Viktor’s mother looks at his father for a moment, sharing a silent conversation between each other. His mother nods and looks over at Viktor holding his father’s hand tightly. She takes a deep breath before speaking. “Vitya, I’m… uh, your father and I… Uh, you’re going to have a baby sibling.” The words rush out of her mouth, as if she is relieved to get them out.

A silence fills the room.

Viktor’s spoon drops from his hand and he stares at his bowl in shock. He stands up from his chair abruptly and stares at both of his parents with wide eyes.“... A baby… sibling?”

“Vitya, this doesn’t mean we will love you less, it’s just-”

Viktor cuts off his mother by practically jumping over the table and embraces his mother happily. “Really!?” Viktor stares at her with a wide, genuine smile. “I’m going to have a little brother!?”

Viktor’s mother sighs loudly in relief, a similar smile creeping onto her face.

“Or a sister.” Viktor’s father cuts in and laughs lightly.

Viktor feels happy, genuinely happy. He has always hated being an only child. He hated leaving his parents alone for competitions, his mother has said it gets lonely.

 

“Vitya, we’re back!” Viktor’s parents walk through the door and begin taking off their heavy coats. His mother’s abdomen had grown a lot in the last month or two, now showing even when she wears a coat.

Viktor gets up from his seat on the couch with Makkachin and runs over to them. “What is it!?” Viktor jumps up and down as if he were a child. His excitement matches. Makkachin’s tail wags with a similar excitement.

“Hahaha, hold on a minute! Let me get my coat off first!” Viktor’s mother laughs and hangs up her jacket. “Okay, sit down on the couch.”

Viktor makes no comment and runs over to the living room, nearly diving onto the couch.

His parents follow shortly and sit down together on the loveseat.

Viktor’s mother holds his father’s hand on her lap and turns to him. “Do you want to tell him?”

“Yeah.” Viktor’s father nods and turns to Viktor.

Viktor smiles uncontrollably in excitement.

“You’re going to have a baby sister!”

Viktor almost squeals in response. His eyes light up and he stands up and hugs both of his parents. His mother laughs in shock, along with his father.

“I’m so happy!” Tears fill Viktor’s eyes. It feels so real now. He is going to have a little sister, someone he can protect and watch grow up.

 

Viktor waves goodbye to Yakov and leaves the ice rink. He begins walking home, not too far from the rink.

His skating had become happier, full of meaning. He no longer dreads having to talk to the people. Everything has become… better. These past few months had changed him.

He smiles while thinking of how his sister is to be born any day now. He and his parents have spent weeks getting the room for the baby ready.With his own money, Viktor even bought her cute outfits and toys for when she is born.

A loud whirring of ambulance sirens and firetrucks alerts Viktor.

“What?” Viktor looks at the trucks as they speed by and sighs. “Too bad, must be a fire.”

Viktor takes a few steps forward before jolting to a stop. What way were they heading?

Viktor looks around in panic, searching for smoke. He sees it not too far. In the direction of his house.

Viktor feels as if he is about to vomit. “No…” Viktor breaks into a sprint towards his home.

“No no no no no no....” Viktor chants the word the entire time, the cold air of Russia doing nothing to slow him.

Viktor turns the corner of where his house is and sees nothing but flames. Several fire trucks surround his house as well as a crowd held back by a blockade of some sort. “No!”

Viktor runs into the crowd, pushing everyone aside. Every emotion imaginable runs through Viktor. Hope that he will see his parents, unborn sister, and Makkachin safe and unhurt. Fear and dread that he may never see them again. They clash and collide, causing Viktor’s mind to go numb, only focusing on getting past the crowd.

“Let me through! That’s my house!” The sea of people parts as he panic and pushes through.

He reaches the front of the crowd, not seeing his parents. The firemen scream commands at each other.

Viktor sneaks past the blockade and runs toward his house. “Mama! Papa!” Tears begin to stream down Viktor’s cheeks.

“Hey, kid! Stay back!” A fireman stops Viktor by wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist and restrains him.

“No! The baby is in there! My mom! Please! Save them!” Viktor struggles and tries to pull the fireman’s arms from around him.

“We’re doing our best, but you can’t go in there!” the fireman screams over the loud sirens and fire.

“No! I need to save them! I-” Viktor halts as he sees a fireman carrying a figure. His mother? His father?

Viktor stays completely still and the fireman runs away from the house to safety. He needs to see who it is.

Makkachin.

Both relief and complete sorrow wash over him. He looks toward the house to see if his mother and father follow behind.

The moment his teary eyes meet the gaze of the flames, the house collapses.

“NOOO!!! MAMA! PAPA!” Viktor screams loudly, breaking out of the firefighter’s arms. He is quickly held to the ground the second he tries to run towards the house, hoping to be able to save his family. “NO!”

Viktor breaks into hysterical sobbing. His mind is hit full-force with devastation. “THE BABY!”

Everything is gone. His mom. His dad. His sister. Everyone. His entire life.

 

“AAAH!” Viktor bolts upright out of bed. “MAMA!” Tears begin to stream down his face as the terrible nightmare continues to affect him.

“Viktor!” Yuuri jolts awake from Viktor’s screaming and turns to him in panic.

Viktor realizes where he is and breaks into tears. “No... “ Viktor covers his face with his hands and curls his knees up to his chest. “No… no… no…” Each word is broken by a sob.

“Viktor?” Yuuri looks up at Viktor and realizes the situation. His heart breaks at Viktor’s sobs. “Oh God, Viktor…” Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s shaking figure. “Shhh, it’s just a dream, Viktor. I’m right here…”

Viktor hiccups and desperately hugs Yuuri back, resting his head on Yuuri’s chest. “Y-Yuuri!” Viktor’s voice is hoarse and broken. “I-I…” Viktor breaks into another fit, unable to speak. His hands grip desperately to Yuuri’s naked torso.

“It’s okay, Viktor. I know. You’re okay.” Yuuri strokes Viktor’s platinum hair slowly, attempting to soothe Viktor.

Viktor tries to forget the things he has lost. His entire family. He could have a younger sister. He could have parents to introduce Yuuri to. He could be _truly happy._

Viktor begins to hyperventilate, his mind still panicking.

Yuuri notices immediately. “Viktor, you need to calm down.” Yuuri positions Viktor’s head over his heart. “Listen to my heart, try to synchronize.” Yuuri recalls all of the therapy sessions he had gone to with Viktor to know how to deal with Viktor’s night terrors and panic attacks. He had spent months talking to the therapist in private to learn how to deal with it better. Try to ground him.

Viktor sobs and slows his breathing, focusing on the rhythm of Yuuri’s heart. Yuuri, the one who he loves. The one he married. The only one who can make him _truly happy._

“Good. Good.” Yuuri pats Viktor’s head and places his chin on top of Viktor’s head, trying to create pressure. Another method he had learned.

After minutes of both of them holding each other, Viktor’s hysteric sobs die down to small sniffles.

Yuuri doesn’t stop his hands, knowing that Viktor hasn’t fully calmed down.

“Daddy? Is Papa okay?” A small voice calls from the entrance of the bedroom.

Yuuri looks over his shoulder to see their adopted four-year-old son, Andrei, standing in the doorway with his stuffed penguin in his arms. His brown hair and green eyes make the fact that he is not related to either of them obvious.

Yuuri looks down at Viktor. Seeing that Viktor has not noticed Andrei’s entrance. “Uh… Yeah. Papa is fine, he just had a bad dream.” Yuuri smiles at Andrei.

A small pout flashes across Andrei’s small face. He walks over to the bed and struggles to climb up the edge. His small fists grab the sheets to lift himself. He crawls over to Viktor, taking one of his hands, and placing the small penguin in Viktor’s hands.

Viktor visibly tenses and looks at Andrei in shock. He looks down at the penguin placed in his hands. He leans away from Yuuri and looks down at Andrei with teary eyes.

“Here you go, Papa! He always helps me when _I_ have bad dreams.” Andrei smiles and hugs Viktor, his small arms wrapping around Viktor’s neck. Andrei hugs Viktor like a parent would a child after a nightmare.

Viktor sobs again and hugs Andrei. His eyes fill with tears again. Tears stream down his face and into Andrei’s pajama shirt.

Viktor feels desperate to never lose them. To never have to lose Yuuri, his husband, and Andrei, his son.

Andrei’s small hands pat Viktor’s head. “It’s okay, Papa. Papa has bad dreams, too.” His voice is filled with an innocent pride.

“Andrei, I think Papa needs some rest. How about you sleep in our bed for tonight?” Yuuri pats the spot between where he and Viktor were sleeping.

“Really!?” Andrei exclaims in disbelief.

Viktor pulls away from Andrei and nods his head, wiping his tears away. He is significantly calmed down by the presence of Yuuri and Andrei. “You can have this back, Andrei. Thank you.” Viktor offers the penguin back to Andrei.

Andrei stares at it and shakes his head vigorously. “Uh uh, you get to sleep with Mr. Snuggles tonight!” Andrei climbs underneath the blanket and pulls Viktor and Yuuri’s upper arms. “C’mon~ Let’s sleep!” Andrei tugs and whines slightly, probably tired from waking up so late at night.

“Okay, Andrei. Hehehe, we’re coming.” Yuuri chuckles and lays down along with Viktor.

“Night night, Daddy! Night night, Papa!” Andrei snuggles into Viktor’s side and begins to snore, having fallen asleep instantly.

“Night night, Andrei.” Yuuri and Viktor respond at the same time.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispers,”Are you okay?”

Viktor looks at Yuuri, sadness lingers behind his eyes. “Y-Yeah, I’m okay now.” Viktor looks endearingly at Andrei. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Viktor looks at Yuuri and gives him a reassuring smile.

Yuuri leans over Andrei and gives Viktor a small kiss on his lips. “Goodnight, Viktor.”

Viktor smiles and hums in response. “Goodnight, my Yuuri. Thank you.”


End file.
